


a language that i never knew existed before

by penrosequartz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (gabe glows), Castiel Speaks Enochian, Crushes, Enochian, Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Flirting, Foreign Language, M/M, One Shot, Stardust References, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Gabriel starts teaching Sam Enochian, and there's consequences for everybody. These consequences are not necessarily bad.





	a language that i never knew existed before

**Author's Note:**

> this is the premise i had at the beginning of my document:  
> "gabriel teaches sam enochian and they speak to each other in it sometimes, and then one day gabriel starts saying some Questionable Shit that makes cas spit out his drink lmao idk"  
> enjoy! (slightly sexual content at the end but hardly any)  
> TITLE: florence + the machine's "all this and heaven too"

When Sam first spoke Enochian to Gabriel in front of Dean and Castiel, Dean looked confused. But Cas? He was looking at Gabriel like the archangel had just shot the family dog.

“What?” Gabriel frowned, crossing his arms defensively under Castiel’s glare.

“You _taught him?”_ Castiel sighed, “Gabriel, that-”

“Oops,” Gabriel shrugged, patting Sam on the arm and disappearing. Sam felt a little disappointed that was the only goodbye he got, assuming that Gabriel would leave and not come back for a few days, at least. The younger Winchester and the archangel had been spending time together for a little while, and when Sam had enquired about the angel’s language, it was all Gabriel could do to give him a few pointers on pronunciation. That day they’d spent almost entirely together, just talking, drinking, and laughing (mostly about Dean and Cas), and Sam had been hoping for more than a simple pat on the back _._ Even just a “let’s do this again sometime.”

However, Sam was pleasantly surprised when Gabriel showed up the next day, lounging in the… well, Sam supposed it was the living room, really. The archangel had his feet up on the large table, and was drinking a chocolate thickshake.

“Dude,” Sam tried to sound disapproving, but was unable to keep a small, happy smile off his face - Gabriel had come back.

“Yo,” the archangel grinned at him, and for some reason Sam felt his heart stutter a little. Of course _he_ was going to be the one with heart problems, even though he actually made an effort to be healthy.

“It’s 7:30AM, Gabe. You’ll get angelic diabetes,” Sam rolled his eyes, pulling up a chair and shoving Gabriel’s feet off the polished wood.

“Yeah, whatever, Salad Brain,” Gabriel huffed, “That’s definitely not a thing. So, what’s the plan for today?”

Sam smirked. Gabriel had taken quite an interest in the Winchester’s “day job” - Sam had thought originally that it was some kind of prank, the archangel tagging along and helping with hunts. But as a few occasions wore into once a week, then several times a week, Sam had realised that Gabriel genuinely liked hunting with the Winchesters (and Cas, of course). Not because he was going to trick them or trap them or sell them out, but because he was _bored._

And something about that made Sam feel good, for some reason. He didn’t feel like Gabriel was using them as a way to destress or let his anger out, like Dean so often did. Sam felt like hunting gave Gabriel a reason to live, like being with his little brother made Gabriel feel a sense of family, like joking around with Dean put a spark back in his eyes. And if Sam was a part of what made an archangel happy, well. That made Sam pretty happy too.

“Well, I was gonna find a case-” The hunter began.

“Great,” Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly, locked on something behind Sam’s left shoulder, his voice higher than usual, “Let’s find one.”

The archangel grabbed Sam’s shoulder, and in an instant Sam was… somewhere else. And then somewhere else again. Somewhere dark. Somewhere sunny and sandy. Somewhere green and cool. And then things stuttered to a stop in… Sam’s bedroom?

Yeah, definitely his bedroom. Why were they still in the bunker? And had Sam gotten a glimpse of Mount Rushmore a few milliseconds ago?

“Gabe, wha-” Sam started, but Gabriel jammed a hand over Sam’s mouth, the archangel’s other index finger pressed to his own lips.

“Shut up, I don’t want Castiel to know we’re here,” Gabriel growled.

Sam nodded stiffly. The archangel’s hand was cool over Sam’s mouth, and wow, okay, maybe that was a turn on? Wait, no. This really was not the time. Or the place. Or, you know, the _anything?_

“Okay,” Gabriel slowly drew his hand away from Sam’s face, smiling a little awkwardly, “Uh. Sorry.”

“What was that about?” Sam enquired, raising an eyebrow, and the guilty way Gabriel’s gaze shifted downwards told him everything he needed to know.

“Gabriel…” Sam said slowly, realisation dawning, “Are you… _avoiding_ Cas?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabriel muttered, clicking his fingers and mojoing the rest of his thickshake into his hand.

“I mean,” Sam strolled over to his bed, sitting down on one side, “Is there anything I need to know? Did something happen?”

“No, no- it’s just-” Gabriel ran his free hand through his hair in exasperation, before he began to gesture wildly, “Well, Castiel has this- this weird _thing,_ a misinterpretation really, and he thinks that me teaching you Enochian is- I don’t know, that it means something. Not that it _doesn’t_ mean something, just- well, I mean-”

“Gabe,” Sam narrowed his eyes, “Spit it out.”

Gabriel heaved a huge, melodramatic sigh and flopped down on the bed on the other side of Sam, lying down and stretching out. This brought Gabriel’s head next to Sam’s thigh, ans Sam had a fleeting vision of just reaching out and touching Gabriel’s chestnut hair. Was that weird?

With the archangel’s eyes safely fixed to the ceiling, Sam allowed his gaze to wander a little, drifting over Gabriel’s torso and arms, his neck-

“Eyes front, Sammy,” Gabriel’s voice caught Sam off-guard and he found that the archangel was smirking at him.

“I-” Sam paused, “Screw you.”

Gabriel laughed, high and clear, and the worry that had been lurking in the archangel’s eyes dissipated.

“My little brother thinks that me teaching you Enochian means that I’m… involving myself. On one side. Permanently,” Gabriel clarified, still waving his hands about, “And… that’s not really incorrect, obviously. I mean, I chose a side a long time ago, but Castiel seems to think- I don’t know.”

Sam suddenly noticed that Gabriel’s thickshake was sitting on Sam’s bedside table, and the straw sticking out of it had begun to elongate, stretching and twisting until it reached Gabriel’s waiting mouth. Sam briefly wondered if his mouth was as cold as his hands apparently were.

“You’re-” Sam shook his head, carefully laying himself down next to the archangel, “You’re ridiculous.”

Gabriel propped his head up and turned to face Sam, his body shifting slightly closer. Sam felt that heart stutter from before, and suddenly he had a feeling it didn’t have anything to do with cholesterol.

_Shit._

“Cas thinks I, uh-” Gabriel cleared his throat. Over the archangel’s shoulder, Sam noticed the straw had gone back to normal. Dude, archangels had some pretty random powers.

“He thinks I’m… invested. In you. I guess,” Gabriel finished quietly, not meeting Sam’s eyes.

The hunter’s brows drew together in confusion, then in concern, then in curiosity.

“Invested?” Sam asked nervously, “Like- what, like…?”

“Emotionally invested,” Gabriel nodded, “And we’re not talking buddies here. Castiel thinks I’m as in love with you as he is with your brother…”

Gabriel’s eyes flickered over to Sam’s as the archangel trailed off, mumbling something Sam didn’t quite catch. It might even have been in Enochian. Sam swallowed thickly.

“So…” The hunter flicked his eyes steadfastly up to the roof, “Teaching a human Enochian, that means- like… you know?”

“It-” Gabriel sank onto his back again, his arms resting over his body reservedly, staying silent for a moment, “I guess it doesn’t have to mean anything, really. Whatever. It, uh. It means what you want it to mean, Sam.”

And then the angel was gone. His thickshake remained on Sam’s bedside table for a moment before crinkling out of existence, but Sam didn’t notice that. The hunter’s gaze was still fixed on the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the depths of his dreams, something clicked into place. Sam woke in the middle of the night, heart pounding - not from a nightmare, but from a dream where he just… relived the previous day. Except, well, Dean was a monkey, which was weird in retrospect, but had made sense at the time.

“As in love with you as he is with your brother…” Dream-Gabriel said, and then he murmured something, and Jesus, Sam didn’t catch it before. But his subconscious processing, or whatever, did - Sam now _understood_ what Gabriel had said.

It _was_ Enochian, and something about that short mumbled phrase had been bothering Sam all day, an itch at the back of his brain. With the hunter’s limited knowledge of the language, of course, it had taken him a while to figure it out.

_“He’s not wrong.”_

Sam rolled over and went back to sleep, and promptly had a dream about making out with Gabriel while Dean and Castiel (reluctantly) played harps in the corner.

What was his life coming to?

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel showed up four days later, Sam, Dean, and Cas were on a hunt. There were- well, okay, Sam may have miscalculated how many vampires there were going to be, but that wasn’t his fault, the clerk had given them incorrect information. So. Y’know.

All three of them were tied up, the leader of the (very large) vampire nest staring at Castiel with a hungry sort of look in his eyes. The vamp kept calling Cas “pretty boy,” and yeah, Sam was pretty sure Dean was going to kill that guy with the sheer force of his mind.

And when the vampire’s mouth was centimetres away from Cas’ neck, there was a blaze of light.

_Shit,_ Sam thought, _What is that?_

“How’s it hanging, assholes?” Said the light.

A smirk and an angel blade later, Sam came to the conclusion that the light was, in fact, Gabriel. When all the vampires were dead, either stabbed or just plain vaporised, the archangel freed Cas from his restraints and let the seraph go to Dean. Gabriel himself - no longer, uh, glowing - approached Sam cautiously.

“Sup,” Gabriel grinned, but there seemed to be an edge to it this time, like the archangel was… unsure.

“Hi,” Sam replied, and damn it, he hadn’t meant to sound so breathless, but _“he’s not wrong”_ had been looping in his head for four days and if Sam was sexually and romantically frustrated, then, who could blame him?

“Uh,” Gabriel blinked, eyes wide, and suddenly Sam wanted to curl up and die. Gabriel had just read his mind. Gabriel just _read_ his goddamn _mind._

“Get out of my head, Gabe,” Sam managed quietly, struggling against the rope that kept him in place.

“I was just checking, to see if you were, you know, _alright,_ ” Gabriel said, a little flustered, but sliding closer to Sam nevertheless. The archangel slipped his arms around the hunter, reaching to untie the knot, breath warm on Sam’s chest.

“Yeah, well, I’m fine,” Sam swallowed, his left hand now freed. Christ, that vamp had some serious boy scout training - that knot was sturdy. Sam lifted said hand to almost-touch Gabriel’s hip, before thinking better of it, and letting it drop.

The archangel’s eyes flickered to the hunter’s hand, then up to Sam’s own eyes for a moment, and the hunter felt his breath catch in his throat. Gabriel’s eyes… well, you could drown in them. You really could.

Sam’s right hand hung free, and Gabriel glanced down at Sam’s left, with its now-twitching fingers. The archangel did not step back, but instead gently reached towards the hunter’s palm, hesitating. Sam closed the distance between their hands, and laced his fingers together with Gabriel’s, a smile on his face.

Gabriel beamed, and- fuck. Gabriel was _glowing._ Not like before, but… emanating this warm light. Sam wasn’t even confused. Angels did weird shit, and he was used to it by now.

The hunter turned to check on Dean and Castiel, and found that his brother was hugging the angel tightly, with the seraph holding on just as hard. Dean pulled back slightly, and Sam’s flare of _“yay my brother is accepting himself”_ nearly went out, only to burn brighter as Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s.

“Nerds,” Gabriel snickered, back to his usual snarky self.

 

* * *

 

Sam’s Enochian practice had been coming along nicely, but Gabriel had been teaching him some things that… wouldn’t be in a school syllabus, to put it nicely. Some words had Sam laughing, some had him turning red. And some were actually useful.

Then suddenly, Sam knew why Gabriel had taught them those particular words.

Gabriel flirted with him loudly, and often. It drove Dean insane, which was probably the main reason why the archangel insisted on doing it, but Sam thought Gabriel also enjoyed Sam’s (generally sarcastic) responses, and he knew that Gabriel definitely relished when Sam _didn’t_ have a response.

And one day, Gabriel started flirting with him in Enochian, which made Dean even madder, if that were possible. The first time it happened, it was mostly pretty PG. The next few times… not so much. It started with Castiel giving Sam and Gabriel glares, then Cas stuttering in the middle of a sentence, then Cas straight up blushing.

Dean always demanded to know what Gabriel was saying, but Gabriel and Sam never told, and Cas consistently just put his head in his hands.

 

* * *

 

They were all in a diner, in a small corner booth. Dean had ordered his burger, Sam his salad, and Gabriel his banana split, which earned him glares from everyone at the table when the archangel asked for extra chocolate syrup. After the waitress left, Gabriel muttered something to Sam, loud enough for Castiel to hear, but close enough to feel private.

And Castiel spat out his water all over the table, spluttering.

“Gabriel!” Cas cried, “You can’t just- that’s-”

“That’s it,” Dean growled, and rounded on Gabriel, “What did you just say to my brother?”

Sam, cheeks pink, laughed quietly, “Dude, you so don’t want to know.”

“It had to do with a church, and a priest,” Gabriel shrugged noncommittally.

“Marriage?” Dean asked confusedly, eyebrows raised in surprise, and Cas shook his head silently.

“Ha,” Gabriel stated flatly, “No.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Gabe flirted with him in front of Dean and Cas, Sam had already had a talk with the seraph. A talk that mostly consisted of “get your shit together so that my brother will get his shit together,” from Sam’s side.

Into Sam’s ear, Gabriel murmured something particularly, uh, straightforward, and Dean audibly hissed from the other side of the room.

“What did he say?” Dean turned to Castiel, who somehow managed to keep a straight face while levelling Dean with a long, cool look.

“How about I show you later?” Cas asked, the corner of his mouth turning upwards, and _damn,_ that was actually pretty good.

Sam gave a low whistle as Gabriel nodded approvingly, dragging Sam by the wrist towards the seraph. The archangel gave his little brother a pat on the back.

“Smooth,” Gabriel grinned, “We’ll be off now. Good luck.”

And with that, Sam and Gabriel vanished, flickering through space-time, leaving a flabbergasted, blushing hunter and a very embarrassed angel in their wake.

 

* * *

 

So, yeah, Gabriel… glowed. He glowed when he was happy. And it made Sam’s heart do a little jumpy thing whenever he saw it.

“You’re glowing again,” Sam quirked an eyebrow at Gabriel, who was staring at the hunter unashamedly. Sam wondered what he saw there that made him so content.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gabriel grinned, and yep, there was definitely the jumpy heart thing again. They hadn’t really talked about what they were yet, but Sam could see that Gabriel liked him. And Sam definitely felt the same.

“No, I’m not,” Sam rolled his eyes, picking his book up off his lap, until suddenly the book was gone and the hunter had an archangel on his thighs instead of his novel.

“That better be bookmarked,” Sam breathed, taking in the darker shade in Gabriel’s eyes, the determination.

“I don’t give a shit,” Gabriel snarled, hot breath skating over the hunter’s lips, “You’re so beautiful, Sam. You better believe it.”

Sam managed to find the energy to shrug, “Dean seems to get all the action.”

“Not _all_ the action,” Gabriel grinned, and ground down.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. no, i have no idea when this is meant to be set. sue me.


End file.
